I don't hook up
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: John has had his heart broken. Will he turn to his friend Ashley for comfort? Short story for ashley13
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bar and found him; sitting there by himself. There were at least five empty beer bottles next to him and it looked like he was draining a sixth and the bartender was setting a seventh in front of him. I shook my head at the sight. How could a man with so much to offer end up like this? How she treated him wasn't fair and the world knew it. Everyone around him had seen it happening…except him that is.

I made my way across the crowded bar and pulled a stool next to him. He was too busy telling the bartender to bring him another beer (that would be number eight) that he didn't even notice that I sat down next to him. I took this opportunity to get a good look at him. John's always been such a handsome man with strong features. But right now, the normally twinkling blue eyes that I loved were bloodshot and sad. His normally confident posture was gone; he slumped over his bottle, obviously trying to drink away his heartache. How could she be such a blind fool? My heart picked up a little bit as I thought about what a great guy he was and how I would have never treated him the way Eve just did this past week. But John had no idea that I felt that way about him. I've had a crush on him for several years; but he only thinks of me as a friend…

_**Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent**_

_**I see you through those bloodshot eyes**_

_**There's a cure, you've found it**_

"Hey you," I said softly as I poked him in the side. He jumped a bit at the sudden touch. He looked like he was going to start swinging, until he saw it was me. His tense expression relaxed a little bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I mumbled quietly as I motioned for the bartender to bring me a glass of white wine. I wasn't much of a drinker, but after a day like this, and seeing my friend's heart being torn in half, I needed something to calm me down. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged his big shoulders. "I'm all right….." he mumbled as he started to down his beer. I let out a sigh of frustration; I knew he wasn't all right. And he knew he wasn't all right.

"Want to talk about it?" I pressed.

It was his turn to let out a sigh of frustration. "What do you want me to say, Ashley? You and I both know that I'm not okay right now. She fucking broke my heart and humiliated me. What else is there to say about it?" he snapped back, his bright blue eyes darkening slightly with anger and annoyance. "She used me. She strung me along for six months! And then she dumped me and embarrassed me in front of everyone. What can I say about it?"

"Don't bite my head off, Johnny, I was just trying to be nice," I said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

John's face fell when it hit them that he had hurt my feelings. "Sorry….I'm just so pissed off; I mean, how could she do this to me? I thought we had really clicked."

I reached over and patted his big hand. "It's okay, I know you're upset. I'm just trying to be your friend." I went to move my hand away from his, but before I could, his fingers wrapped around mine and held them there.

"Ash…..I….um….." he started to stutter. He closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, composing himself before he continued. "I'm lonely, Ash…Eve really messed me up…." he softly confided as he licked his bottom lip and looked me up and down. Oh no, what was he thinking right now?

_**Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it**_

_**But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will**_

_**They don't wanna define it**_


	2. Chapter 2

I put a hand up to stop John before he could take things further. "Whoa, wait, Johnny. What do you think you're doing?" I said quickly. I really did want him to kiss me; I've wanted him to kiss me for the longest time. I am head over heels in love with my best friend, but I didn't want it to start like this. I didn't want him to just use me as a rebound girl. I wanted the John I knew—the one who was sweet, funny and an all-around great guy.

"What…what are you talking about Ash? I'm lonely. Even broke my fucking heart….Let me….I think we should…." he leaned in to kiss me again as he finished stuttering. I was going to push him away again, but one look in his sad eyes made me change my mind. I closed my eyes and let his soft lips cover mine.

His kiss was everything that I had always thought it would be—it was soft and gentle. And the spark! I felt that spark that everyone is always talking about when they fall in love. It was….I don't even know how to explain it except for that it felt like fireworks were going off right now. He pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes. Did he feel that spark too? Or was he too drunk to notice?

"Ash….I've never seen you before…." he mumbled as his normally sparkling blue eyes filled up with what could only be described as fear.

I didn't know what to say. I just gave a dry laugh. "Of course you've seen me, John. We've been friends for years!" I swung my body towards the bar counter in my chair and looked straight ahead. I didn't have to turn around to know that John was still staring at me, drunk, and trying to figure out what had just happened between us.

He reached out a big hand on my bare thigh and I looked down as his fingers started making small circles. "Ash….come up to my room with me tonight….There's something I want to show you…." he slurred in my ear. Oh no. it was not going to happen like this! I was not going to be the rebound girl from Eve!

**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow So if you want me, I don't come cheap Keep your hand in **

**my hand,**

**Your heart on your sleeve Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight To say goodnight**

I pushed him away. A little too hard I guess, because he almost fell off his barstool. Luckily someone was walking behind him at that exact moment and caught him before he hit the floor. I smiled and thanked the stranger and stood up to help John back up. "I think it's time for you to head to bed, Johnny," I said softly in his ear as I started walking with him, my arm around his waist, out of the hotel bar.

He nodded and allowed me to help him out of the bar. I looked around and hoped for another one of the guys on the roster to help me, but it looked like everyone suddenly vanished. Damn, it looks like I would have to do it myself.

We walked in silence out of the room and through the lobby and down the hall to where his room was. I was staying on the second floor and I was really, really glad that his floor was on the first so I didn't have to try and drag him up the stairs. We finally made it to his door and he leaned against the wall as I dug in his pockets looking for his room keycard. "Hey…..I was thinking," he slurred with his eyes half closed. "Why…why don't you come in and stay tonight? I…don't think I should be alone…." he trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

"So…are you gonna come inside tonight or what?" he slurred in my general direction. "We, could, ya know…have some fun," he mumbled as he tried to wink at me.

"I don't think that's a good idea tonight, Johnny," I said firmly. More than anything I wanted to go inside with John and absolutely wreck this man, I couldn't. It wasn't right.

"What…what are you talking about, Ash?" John stuttered as he leaned his broad back against the door I was still trying to open. I wasn't having much luck getting in opening the door because he was now slumped against the door handle. He was a heavy guy. How was I going to get him inside without any help? I desperately looked down the hallway, hoping someone, maybe Randy or Mike or even Chris or Phil, anyone at this point, would be strolling by and would be able to help me out here and get John inside.

"John, doesn't that hurt your back?" I asked as I watched his wince in pain as the door knob dug into his lower back.

He laughed. "What the hell is poking me in the ass?" He turned around and saw the door knob. I kept giggling as I watched this big, strong, tough man bend down and start yelling at the doorknob. "Listen here, knobby. Quit poking me in the ass! Don't you know who I am? I'm John Freaking Cena!"

"Johnny, shhhhh….You're gonna wake up the whole floor!" I tried to quiet him down, all while still laughing at him.

"Ash…this….this….fucking doorknob! Is trying to get me up the ass!" he shouted again as he looked like he was about to start throwing punches at it.

"No it's not," I said with a steady voice. "Let's get you inside and get you to bed."

.

.

I managed to get John inside without him causing a scene or starting a fist fight with any other inanimate objects. I held onto his waist and led him over to the bed, where he immediately tripped over something invisible and landed on the bed, taking me with him. Now, being on top of John Cena is the top thing on a lot of women's lists. (Mine too). I blushed at the feeling of something poking me in the hip and he grinned. "Hey," he mumbled as he brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"Hey," I mumbled back, aware that he had now wrapped his arms around my waist and was holding onto me. "Um….I should get…." I motioned to the floor. I unwrapped his arms from my waist and scooted off of him.

"Ash….why haven't we ever," he started to say as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. I could tell he was still really drunk and was struggling to get his words out coherently.

"Why haven't we ever what, John?" I asked with interest as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well….why haven't we ever hooked up….." he said as his dimpled cheeks started to turn red and his eyes refused to meet mine.

_**Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me, I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand,  
Your heart on your sleeve  
Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
To say goodnight**_

"Well," I said slowly as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I guess….well, I guess it's because we're just friends." There I said it; as much as it pained me, that was why we never hooked up. Because we were just friends. Oh, and also because I'm not cheap; I believe in taking my time and falling in love slowly. If he only knew that…

"Huh," he said as he scooted from his position against the headboard and made his way over to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well….what if we were more than friends," he asked slowly, trying not to stumble over his words.

This was my dream come true! Johnny wants to be more than friends with me? My extreme happiness came to an abrupt stop when I smelled his breath—he was drunk and more than likely none of this was real. He would forget all about it tomorrow morning. Should I give in though? Should I take advantage of this situation and worry about the consequences tomorrow morning?

_**I can't cook no, but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well**_

I had to do the right thing here. "John….I know you might not remember this in the morning….but I like you. I mean really, really like you. More than a friend," I stated as I took one of his big hands in mine. "But, the truth is….I don't hook up. I don't want to go through that awkwardness tomorrow morning and then in the end our friendship is ruined…."

He seemed to think this over in his mind. "So…you do like me?" he asked softly as he pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, for a really long time…but you've been going out with all these other women and I always that you just thought of me as one of your buddies."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do think of you as one of my buddies. In fact, I think of you as one of my best friends," he said as he leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "You were the only one who even came and talk to me tonight after that bitch Eve embarrassed me tonight….You are a good friend, Ash…."

I nodded. "I like being your friend John. I would like to be more than friends with you….but not tonight…."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided that it was time for to head back to my own room. "I'm going to head back to my room. Think you'll be all right for the rest of the night?" I said as he stood up and walked me to the door.

"Yeah, I think so….."

The short walk to the door seemed like it took forever. "So…call me tomorrow after you feel better?" I said with a weak laugh.

Instead of saying anything, he placed his big hands on my shoulders and lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "I'm glad you don't hook up, Ash…..I think I want to do this right," he murmured as he bent down and kissed me gently on the mouth. "Thanks for taking care of me tonight…"


End file.
